


Approval

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Jessica's parents don't approve of her being engaged to Martin, Sex, Smut, When they were young, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Jessica doesn't feel as upset as she should about her parents disapproving of her relationship with Martin, she expected them to not be thrilled at the news of her engagement which lessens the sting of it. Besides she loves him and that's the only thing that matters.
Relationships: Jessica Whitly/Martin Whitly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fan fiction for this show, it's also been some time since I've actually watched it, but I dig their chemistry in what scenes they did have together.

To say that Jessica’s parents had been thrilled to hear the news she was getting engaged to Martin would be the wrong way of wording it, her father had hung up on her, her mother had called her back crying, and asked her why she was throwing her life away to marry a boy who came from no money. She tried to through the course of an hour long phone call assure her mom that money wasn’t an issue, she could handle herself, she knew her parents would cave and begin sending her money again, and besides Martin was going to become a doctor, she weas making sure of that. He seemed interested in the medical field and she had faith in him, he was smart, he’d just been dealt a bad hand in life as far as she was concerned. Still the call with her mother hadn’t ended all too well, she’d cried, and mentioned how it would take a lot of time for her to adjust to this. Jessica knew they were hoping, praying that the engagement would be called off, that their daughter was just going through a rebellious phase that would end and she’d get with a nice wealthy boy that her father picked out for her.

She knew after hanging up the phone that she should be angry or she should be crying, girls often broke down in tears after their parents ripped into them like that, letting them know their importance came down to status and not love. Her parents did love her, but they also loved their status in society, and she always did these little things ever since she was a teenager to smear their reputation. She never did it on purpose, she just didn’t see the point of wearing designer dresses and sitting in a lavish mansion while waiting for her husband she hardly loved let alone liked to return from his job. She could surely find any man, she was a beautiful young woman, she could have anybody she wanted, and she’d been with a few people she’d wanted partially out of boredom. Except she didn’t want somebody who was pre-approved, worried that her parents would find somebody ten years older than her who only would see her as a trophy wife.

She returned to the bedroom where Martin was sitting on the edge of their bed, his curly brown hair longer than it had been when she’d met him, she teased him for it, but she did like it this way. He looked nervous, he knew her dad had called, he’d unfortunately been the one to answer the phone the first time it had rang only to have her father hang up on him. He’d been worried he’d done something wrong; she knew he worried that this relationship was temporary, even with his ring on her finger. She smiled kindly at him, stress unfortunately still showing in her dark eyes. 

“They’re mad, aren’t they?” He asked, the answer to the question was obvious.

She sighed settling herself on his lap, his hands found her hips and he pulled her body close against his. She buried her fingers in thick curls of hair, kissed his cheek. “They’ve never approved of a single thing I’ve done; I think they expected me to do something like this when I left home.” She said, lips brushing against his jaw where stubble was coming in. She’d told him often he’d look nice with a beard.

“Is this the first time you’ve gotten engaged to a guy they hate?” He asked, fingers brushing against her hip.

“It is, promise, if I was still at home, they would have killed me for even thinking of going on a date with you. It admittedly would have made things a lot more fun, sneaking out to see you, sneaking you in my bedroom through the window.” She smiled fondly as she imagined it, there was a thrill in the idea.

He kissed her neck, teeth grazing against soft pale skin. “Wasn’t your bedroom on the third floor?” He asked, breath hot against her skin.

“You could have figured out a way to get up there, you’re clever.” 

He slipped his fingers up under the blouse she wore, fingers stroking against her soft smooth skin, she shivered under his touch. “I suppose you are worth risking breaking my neck for.”

“I’d hope so, you are marrying me.” She reminded him, thought of the ring on her finger, it was still odd.

Not a bad sort of odd, she was glad to be marrying him. It would be awkward if her parents didn’t show up to their wedding, worse if they refused to pay for a single part of it, but it was their loss. She was pulled from that train of thought when Martin began pushing her top up, she pulled back long enough to remove her blouse dropping it to the floor, he kissed her bare shoulder, his lips trailed lower kissing the tops of her breasts as his left hand came up behind her to unhook her bra. She adored the way he touched her and kissed her, an adoration to it, eagerness to please her. She moaned softly, eyes closing as she felt the cool air of their bedroom against her bare skin, felt his warm mouth on her breasts, his hot wet tongue teasing against her right nipple then the left. He placed a hand against her thigh, sliding slowly up under the crimson skirt she wore, she reached down grabbing his wrist pulling his hand back. He pulled back to look at her, eyes lustful yet confused as to what he might have done wrong. She kissed his cheek, smiling at him wanting him to know it was fine, he was perfect.

“I want to try something.” She said removing herself from his lap much to his disappointment.

Martin laid back against the bed sighing, watching her with curiosity as she went to the dresser in the corner of the room that they shared. She pulled open the top-drawer rummaging through her lingerie until she found the metal handcuffs buried beneath, she smiled brightly as she turned back to him dangling the cuffs from her index finger for him to see. He propped himself up on his elbows looking at them then at her.

“You want me to handcuff you?” He asked, voice soft, unsure.

“No, I was thinking I could handcuff you though.” She corrected him, noticed how he visibly relaxed at her suggestion, an easy smile tugging at his lips.

She returned to him, hand against his chest as she leaned down kissing him slowly, biting and sucking against his bottom lip before pulling away again. “Undress for me.” 

He got to his feet working quickly to get out of his white dress shirt and black dress pants, he’d look at her from time to time, eyes scanning over the curves of her body. He often stared at her, kissed her, and touched her throughout the day. She hoped they would always be this way, that he wouldn’t grow bored of her when she got older, when they were married for one year and then hopefully ten. Once he was fully naked, he got back onto the bed sitting with his back to the headboard, still watching her. She crawled onto the bed, kneeling over him, she took hold of his wrists bringing them up and holding them against the headboard. She locked one cuff around his left wrist, looped the chain through the posts and cuffed the right, she kissed him sweetly before moving off him again. She slipped out of her skirt and panties, climbed back onto the bed settling between his spread legs. She leaned down, long dark hair falling over her shoulder and tickling against his leg as she began kissing up along his inner thigh. She could hear his intake of breath, the soft breathy sigh when her red painted lips brushed against the underside of his hard, leaking cock. Her tongue poked out between her lips teasingly licking against his length, her eyes locked on his as she licked upwards, circled the head of his cock before taking it into her mouth sucking gently. She could hear the chains rattle, knew that he was dying to reach out and bury his fingers in her hair as he often did when she went down on him. She lightly ran her manicured nails along his inner thigh, felt the muscles twitch beneath her touch, he moaned, hips bucking, desperate as she always loved him to be. She took more of his cock into her mouth, hummed around him as she sucked him, her tongue circled the head, occasionally caressing the tip of his cock before she pulled back off him. She blew cool air against the spit wet head of his cock, he groaned, hips bucking again. She smirked up at him, loved the darkness in his eyes, the longing and need. She leaned up pressing a kiss to his chest then to his lips. He kissed her back, eager and needy, she pulled back and he tried to lean further to kiss her again, but the short chain kept him from doing so. 

“Do you want me?” She asked, voice low and sultry.

He nodded, hair flopping over his forehead. “More than anything, please.”

She smiled at that, she loved hearing him begging, she loved how rough his voice was with need for her. She kissed him again, passionately, moaned as he kissed her back with an urgency, she never felt with anybody else. He moaned into the kiss when she slowly lowered herself onto his cock. She broke from the kiss, eyes closed, small whimpers and moans escaping her as she felt his cock stretching and filling her. The chain rattled again; she knew this was killing him as much as he was enjoying it. She kissed against the side of his neck, her moans sweet and soft as she took all of his length inside, stayed there seated on his cock for a moment before slowly lifting back up then pushing back down. He thrust up into her, head of his cock brushing against her g-spot, she moaned loudly at that, rocking against him. She placed her hands against his shoulders, her grip tight as she thrust back against him, her moans soft and muffled against his skin as she kissed along his jaw, she found his mouth again kissing him hungrily, buried her fingers in his hair pulling as she felt him thrusting into her.

“Love you,” he whispered to her.

The words were sweet, were everything she could need or want to hear. She kissed him gently, went back to biting and sucking against his neck leaving marks he’d do his best to hide later with her foundation that was almost his shade, but not quite. She liked marking him, liked watching him try to hide the love bites before going to his classes. Her nails bit into his skin as she felt her release nearing, she reached down between them her fingers finding her clit, she rested her head against his chest her breathing quick and her moans loud and desperate as she felt her release growing near. 

She moaned out his name as she came, thighs trembling with the force of her release, body tensing then relaxing. He continued thrusting into her, she pressed a kiss against his chest. She felt it when he thrust into her one last time, kept pressed into her as he came inside filling her with his release. She rested against him for a moment, nuzzling against his chest before she grabbed up the key and unlocked the cuffs. She laid against him, watched as he rubbed his reddened wrists before wrapping his arms around her holding her closely, he kissed the top of her head and she felt so safe and loved.

“I promise I’ll always do everything I can for you, I want you to always know I love you.” He promised her, voice still rough.

She smiled, “I trust you,” she whispered.

She felt she’d never have a reason to not trust him, he was everything to her.


End file.
